To help you find your strength
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Squeal to 'For who you are' When Laura is going though a rough time and trying to handle things on her own, Yusei must show her that she's not alone and be her rock.


**SOTP: Hey all! Sister of pharaoh here, with a new story for you! Yes, I know it's been a while. I moved again, and I'm back up north. So hopefully I can get some more writing done.**

 **So, I've been going through some serious crap. Which is putting things lightly. I decided to put my feelings into writing. I know, I know. A new story is the last thing I should be working on, but I'm not gonna feel like working on my other stuff, until I get this out. This should explain a lot of what I've been going through lately. If not, feel free to P.M. me.**

 **This is gonna be another Yusei/OC story. A sequel to For who you are. (Hugs Yusei plushy) He's mine! Mine! Get over yourself, Akiza! Ahem...sorry about that. Rated K for heavy emotionally situations but other than that, this is safe to read.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Let's rev it up!**

* * *

 **Yusei P.O.V**

* * *

The sky was cloudy that day while on the highway with my duel runner. That was the one thing I took notice of, along with how cold the wind felt as it passed by me. I felt like I was riding right into an icy storm. In fact, I could've sworn that it would snow at any second. The clouds were thick enough and their gray color was intimidating. However the weather wasn't why I was racing into the city. I had another reason as to why I was speeding across town.

My girlfriend Laura was in serious trouble and I was searching to find her. I didn't know what kind of trouble exactly, I could just feel that she was hurt. Everything started about three years ago, before we were dating. Laura had just moved to the city with her family and was getting popular among the dueling circuit. She's also an artist with an incredible talent for painting duel monsters like their right in front of you. That along with her sense humor and kind personally, are a few reasons why I fell in love with Laura. Two years later we started dating and I noticed that she was getting more stressed about something going on at home. She never said anything, but I could tell cause Laura always seemed nervous when she was going home. She then moved into her own apartment about half year ago.

It wasn't until two months after she moved out that she told me about her OCD. A mental disorder she was born with. I always had this feeling she was going through something, but I only asked her about it recently when I stayed over one night. She then told me everything about the disorder and her disability. How it works and how it can get bad during certain times. I told Laura that didn't matter to me. I care for her and I would never abandon her, no matter what. She was there for me through everything that happened with the dark signers. Even after everything that happened, she stuck by me. Laura always stood by my side and whenever she had something wrong, she came to me first.

Which is why I got concerned when she stopped talking to me a week ago. It wasn't like her to go off the grid or go some place without telling me. I tried calling to find out what happened, but she said things were fine and never said anything else. I started getting worried when Laura stopped answering her phone altogether. Finally, today I got call from my friend Crow. Saying he found Laura standing by the bridge near satellite while he was on his way to work. Without wasting anymore time, I jumped on my duel runner and I was heading there now.

After riding twenty minutes that felt like an hour I finally arrived at the bridge. As soon as I found Laura leaning against the railing, I jumped off my bike and hurried towards her. She stood there, a lost look in her eyes that seemed aimless while staring the ocean. Watching the waves go in and out, she didn't even know I was there until she happened to look to her left. Laura seemed surprised at seeing me and was a little out of sorts. She also looked exhausted and worn down, both mentally and physically.

With how cold it was, Laura was only wearing a light pink shirt, jeans and her favorite aqua blue sneakers. She was shivering slightly, but I don't think it was due to the cold weather. Laura looked like she had been crying, her usual warm golden brown eyes were red and puffy. Although I was worried and had questions, I could tell that judgement wasn't what Laura needed right now. What she needed was comfort. Laura's tone of voice was soft yet shaky as she spoke.

"Yusei? How did you find me?"

"Crow noticed you walking this way. He called and told me you were here. You haven't called or texted any of us and you haven't come by to see me all week. I was worried."

"I'm sorry, I was...dealing with some family issues. I didn't want to get you involved."

Laura turned away from me as she answered. She was obviously stressed and wanted to tell someone what was wrong. I also knew Laura's way of thinking. She was scared that she would burden others or bother them if she told anyone. That was the main reason she kept things to herself. Yet she could always tell me what was wrong except for now. Whatever was going on, I knew Laura was trying to handle this on her own. Which wasn't going well.

"Laura, do you remember that accident I into a few years back? After you and Crow took me to get help and I woke up injured?"

My girlfriend looked up and turned to me. Looking slightly confused by my question while I smiled looking back on the memory.

"I sure do. I think that's the only time I've ever seen you so angry with me before. You told me that I shouldn't have kept my feelings to myself and try to take on the dark signers on my own, and you were right. If you or Crow hadn't been there I might not be standing here right now. You and the others reminded me that it's ok for me to rely on others. And you know what? You can rely on me too. "

"I know that Yusei, but I don't think I should rely on you for this situation. I mean, this is a family matter. I didn't want to seem insensitive because I still have parents and you..."

"I know. And while I understand and appreciate your consideration, I'm not going to let you handle this alone. I may not have my parents with me, but I know that if I did they would want me to help someone that I care about. Especially if that person is the women I love. So please, what are you dealing with? What's hurting you so much that you feel you have to keep it to yourself? Tell me."

I placed both of my hands on Laura's shoulders in hopes of comforting her. I waited for her to say something first. I let her take her time so she could slowly open up to me. Laura blushed for a moment before breaking down hard. Crying, she wrapped her arms around me. Gripping tightly as her whole body shook while the wall she had built up was slowly breaking away. In tears Laura stood there, unable to hide her hurt anymore and I allowed her to let everything out in front of me.

A few moments later, she told me she wanted to go back to her apartment. Without a second thought, I had Laura get on my duel runner and took her back. The whole way there she was quite. I could only imagine what was going through her head. When we got there, the rain started to pick up as soon as I parked and we hurried inside before getting soaked.

Once we were in the building we walked down the dimly lit hallway to Laura's apartment in silence. After she went digging through her purse for the keys, my girlfriend pulled out the one she needed, put the key into the lock and opened the door. Allowing entry to the small but comfortable apartment. I closed the door behind me and stopped at the entrance before walking into the hallway to take off my boots. Leaving them at the door so as not to tread water. I also removed my gloves and placed them on a small wooden desk table where the house phone sat.

I then walked into the living room, using a moment to take in everything around me. Things seemed a little different since the last time I came over. As usual, a bright warm yellow colored the walls which was complemented by a pink trim. The acorn brown wood floor with earth tone colored accent rugs tied the room together along with hand me down furniture bought at antique stores. All of which gave off a relaxing vibe that you feel from the moment you first walk in.

There were different pictures and items that hung on the walls in many different styles. Shelves that sat on opposite sides of the T.V. in the living room held different collectables and photographs. One shelf had collectables and memories from her younger days, the other had Japanese figures, glass and statues.

Laura's style was very eclectic, meaning she liked many different things. The kitchen had a bit of a calm and fun feel, her bedroom was girly yet lady like and her hobby room was filled with art supplies as well as her massive anime collection. My girlfriend had many different sides to her personality, which is one the many things I like the most about her.

Just as I walked over to the couch to sit down, I noticed something odd about one of the shelves. There was a shelf that had pictures of friends, family and a few of her and I together. Unlike the others, only one small glass picture frame was placed face down. Like it set that way on purpose because all the other pictures were upright, and it didn't look like any of them beside the one that was face down was touched. I walked towards the shelf to the set down frame and lifted it up. The frame was small, made of glass and had roses that circled the photo of what appeared to a smiling couple just married on their wedding day. I recognized them from other photos as Laura's mother and step father.

"That's the reason Yusei."

Hearing Laura's voice made turn around. A somber look on her face while she held a tray with mugs of hot chocolate in her hands. I looked back down at the photo in my hand before looking back at her. Confused as to what she meant.

"My parents are the reason why I've been keeping to myself lately. Or more specifically my step father is the reason." Laura explained.

She then sat the tray on the small wooden coffee table and sat down on the couch. I placed the small photo back on the shelf before sitting down next to her. I could tell from the look in her eyes that this wasn't something that just happened over night. This was a serious matter that had grown into something painful.

"Tell me what happened with him."

I was careful to be open minded and waited patently for her to explain. I was sure whatever this was, wasn't going to be easy to talk about. After taking a deep breath, Laura began her story.

"As I told you before, my step father came into my life when I was about seven or eight years old. About a year or so after my mother and birth father spilt up. My stepfather was there when my biological father wasn't and I thought that the three of us we're good family. I thought he was always gonna be part of my life. But about five years ago, he started taking cold tables and abusing them. Using them to self medicate himself."

Laura's whole body was beginning to shake slightly. Her hand slowly reached for mine, which I quickly gripped tightly. She then continued to speak with a tone of anger that was mixing in with her already growing sadness.

"At first, he started to verbally and emotionally attack me, saying that he didn't mean too. That it was just he's PTSD from when he was in the navy. I didn't know he was self medicating at the time so I believed him when he told me. But after the second time, then the third, his attitude changed almost over night and I began to recognize the anger he had. It was the same as my birth father. When he would drink, he became dazed, manipulative and get angry over the tiniest thing. Now it's happening all over again only with a different person and now things are so bad, that he's attacking my mother. So she's finally divorcing him."

I listened intently, never letting go of Laura's shaking hand. With every word she spoke, I could sense her pain and heart break. Laura had often told me how she considered her stepfather as a father figure. Especially since her birth father was an alcoholic that she cut out of her life long ago. Only recently did she start letting him back into her life after finding out he was diagnosed with liver cancer. Laura already went through the pain of cutting one father figure out of her life.

Hard enough to let her birth father back in, now she was having to cut out her stepfather. Someone she had grown to love over time, that she excepted into her heart and formed a bond with. Laura also told me how bad this was hurting her mother. This was the man she hoped to spend the rest of her life with. Instead, he chose drugs and the feeling of being high over two women who obviously loved him very much. This was killing Laura's mother and she knew that, yet this was something Laura couldn't help her mom with. This was something she had to go through on her own to get stronger.

Which I knew was frustrating to Laura because she was a very caring, loving person. A person who hated to see those she loved in pain. After explaining the situation, Laura told me some of the things her stepfather was doing to her. That was when she started to cry, and I pulled her into my arms. Holding her tight like I was earlier as her feelings began to pour out from the inside.

"He...he said that he had to put up with my crap for years and that when I left the house to stay over night with my father to spend time with him...My stepfather said that was thrilled when I wasn't around!"

"He what?!" I said in shock.

"I know he said that when he was doing drugs, but I feel like he was serious. He didn't even say goodbye to me or call me himself to say he love me. And I'm angry because he made me feel hurt and betrayed me. He made me feel like I'm not good enough for anyone and now I'm questioning myself! I can't help but wonder if that's how everyone feels about me. If everyone secretly doesn't want me and if things would be better if I just left and moved somewhere else."

Laura then continued to cry, before then saying something that hurt me deeply on inside as well.

"I just feel so helpless because I can't fix this and I'm so insecure about myself right now. My mother can't even comfort me right now because she's so empty and whenever I try to support her, it feels like she's just pushing me away. But I can't hold this in anymore! I can't be strong anymore! I feel like I'm always alone! Like no one is listening to how bad I'm hurting. All I want to do is cry and scream and curse him out and I feel like everyone is telling me I'm not allowed too! I just want the pain to stop! I..."

"Laura, stop!"

I said as I pulled away to look at her. I grip her shoulders and look her in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes that could see colors and shapes in a way that no one else I knew could. Eyes that could hold sympathy, forgiveness and love for so many others. Eyes that should never be filled with tears. I then cupped Laura's face and spoke softly as I wiped away her tears.

"Laura, that statement couldn't be more wrong. What your stepfather said was cruel, mean to say and he doesn't deserve to be apart your life. The thought couldn't be farther from the truth because I know too many people who would be sad if you were gone. Myself especially. And you're right, I can't understand what you're going through because I've never know anyone with an addiction. But I know this, you're not a pain. You're a wonderful person with a heart as beautiful as you are. "

Laura then looked up at me with a blush on her face. I smiled, I couldn't help but think she was cute as I continued to speak.

"I'll tell you this too, your not alone at all. I know you might feel like you've been left behind, but you haven't. I'm here and so is the rest of your friends and family who love you. As bad as this hurts, I know you'll only grow stronger from this. Because you're a strong women."

Laura then looked down towards the floor again. Still unsure about something. A second later, she spoke.

"Then, where do I find that strength, Yusei? How do my mother and I move on and get to the point of indifference? How do we stop thinking of him every time we see the little thing that remind us of him?"

I thought to myself for a moment. That wasn't an easy question, but I was able to answer her.

"Paint."

"What?" Laura asked me with a confused look as I continued.

"Paint, draw, be with friends, do things you enjoy or things that you liked doing but stopped because of him. Surround yourself with all the things that you love, make you smile and enjoy life. If you both do that, you'll be too busy to worry about the things that use to matter. And soon, those little things will only be memories. Won't happen over night, but you get there. It's when you lock yourself away that the pain hurts. When you tell people how you feel and live life, that's when you start to heal."

Laura nodded, confirming that she understood what I was telling her. She was still shaken, but I could tell she was listening and trying to take in everything I said. I then smiled and embraced her gently. Whispering softly while I took in her sweet scent.

"You're a strong person, Laura. And I love you for that strength.'

Laura pulled away and looked up at me with a warmth in her eyes. I then suddenly grew a blush on my face as I realized what I had said. I've told Laura I loved her before, but I was surprised for some reason. I guess it was because that I said that without planning to is why I was taken aback a bit. Laura then smiled, and held one of my hands, allowing her face to lean into it. At first I was a bit confused, until she told me the reason.

"You always wear your gloves, so I almost never know what your skin feels like. Your hands are really soft Yusei...I never would have thought they would be with the way you work on machines all the time."

Hearing her say that, I cupped her face with the hand she was holding and smiled as she closed her eyes in content. The way she loved and looked at the world, was one of only many reasons I cared for her so much. The rest of that night, she continued to talk about she felt and cried over the lost of her stepdad. The father figure she once believed in. I stayed the whole time and I listened, comforted, and gave her all I could to help her feel safe again.

I couldn't imaging how much this situation hurt for Laura, and I don't think this will be something that she'll be able to put to rest for a long time. However, I do know that she will be okay and a better person because of this. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not in a year, but I knew she would be. Because Laura had the people she needed to get through this.

Myself included.

* * *

 **SOTP: Not bad for not writing a one shot in a while. This story is how I am putting down my feelings and hopes for the current situation that I am going through. I pray I look on this story years from now and hope that my mother and I are stronger people.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
